ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apprentice Witch Items
Besides the Pollon, there are many valuable Items necessary for an Apprentice Witch. As they grow and train they gain many new items useful for their studies and work. Some of these items are considered unimportant for normal witches and are usually used for currency. Ojamajo Doremi Tap Each Apprentice gains one of these upon being granted Apprentice Witch status. It's a vital instrument necessary for summoning the uniform, broom, and pollon, by playing a special melody that is unique for each Apprentice. Inside_the_tap_box.png OriginalTap.png tap1.jpg ojamajotap1.png ojamajotap2.png Magic Spheres Besides being a currency in the Witch World, Magic Spheres are used by Apprentice Witch to cast spells. They are regarded as very expensive, but beloved human items can be traded for them, and they can also be grown from special trees. Tree.png|Clusters of Magic Spheres being grown Pureleine Computer A special device holding Oyajide, who has been imprisoned in here for his crimes. It is used to hold and locate Bad Cards, and it is said that only those who are pure hearted can use it. Pureleine_computer.png Crystal Ball Every Fairy is born from this, and their owner hangs onto it for her protection and to hide. To normal humans, the ball is a plain sphere. OD-EP7-44.png OD-EP7-45.png OD-EP7-46.png OD-EP9-24.png OD-EP9-23.png Witch Apprentice Certificate & Spheres of Achievement After reaching the mid-point of her exams, Apprentice Witch will gain this special item to show proof of her status. It is used for storing the special certificate spheres they gain through the following exams or as a present for performing a genuine act of kindness. OD-EP26-04.png OD-EP40-48.png Sharp Rhythm Tap The upgraded form of the Apprentice Tap. Instead of an Apprentice playing a special melody, she uses it by tapping it on the parts of her body she wants it to summon the uniform piece of. She plays a melody whenever she needs to summon her broom and wand. RhythmTap.jpg tap2.jpg sharptap1.png sharptap2.png Magic Seeds The upgraded form of magic spheres that provide stronger power (said to equal at least ten magic spheres). However, while they come from trees like the previous ones, these are only obtained through that method. They are considered harder to grow and are a lot stronger. ODS-EP2-025.png ODS-EP1-077.png Hana-chan's Hair Spheres These were given to Hana upon bringing her to the Witch Queen. These spheres are used to help keep Hana's power under control and let her natural develop them. It is eventually revealed that they were made from the girls Magic Spheres, and they are released if needed. Kururin Call A cellphone-like device that works like a dial phone. It is used to contact other Apprentice or witch, and can also be used to transfer magic if the Apprentices aren't together. It requires one magic seed to work. ODS-EP7-099.png Royal Patraine Computer The upgraded form of the Pureleine Computer. It can only be used by an apprentice who has reached this special level and is considered a very rare object. Like before it holds a captive Oyajide and the Bad Cards, but it can also be used to track Hana as long as she has her tracking brooch on. The fairies can go into the computer to tend to Oyajide. Patraine Call A Patraine form of the Kururin Call that is made to hold the Apprentice's fairy. It works like the Kururin Call, but is only used to transfer magic or send the owners fairy into the Royal Patraine Computer. ODS-EP25-019.png call2.jpg Royal Seeds The upgraded, stronger version of a magical seed. It is much rarer and two are needed to power up the wreath pollon. ODS-EP23-076.png Baby Health Manual A special book that the girls needed when raising Hana that kept track of her progress and growth. If they passed a test or exam, they would gain a special stamp of approval and the book would upgrade. Motto and Naisho Parara Tap The only tap not worn on the chest, changing into a bracelet and ring set. It uses the tap method to summon items and the uniform. It can also be used to change from witch to pâtissier form. PararaTap.jpg MomokoPararaTap.jpg tap3.jpg tap3a.jpg Inkamu An intercom for the pâtissier uniform. It is used for the girls while they work to keep in contact with each other. It was also used to transfer fairies into the recipe diary and to understand Momoko (due to being a foreigner). MomokoIntercom.jpg DoremiIntercom.jpg intercom.jpg in1.jpg in.jpg Recipe Diary A two-in-one book used as both a diary and a recipe database. However, for the girls to be able to save anything they have to send their fairies into the library within the book, which catches the letters they write. If they do it well the recipe will become inscribed within the book. Dokkan Cologne Tap Like the original versions, the cologne tap is worn on the chest, but instead of being a brooch it's become a perfume bottle. The Apprentice sprays it over themselves to gain their uniform. ColonTap.jpg tap4.jpg dokkantap-1.png Hana-chan's Tap A special tap Hana gained after forcing herself to age. It is a brooch-like compact worn on the chest, and it can only be used when powered up due to needing really strong magic. It holds the other girls crystal balls in it. HanachanCompact.png hanatap-1.png Magical Accordion This is a special object Hana-chan gained after she convinced Pao to befriend her and the others. She uses it after Pao sucks up an evil spirit, and it is known to calm those who listen to it. Trivia *Majorika is the only known witch who was forbidden access to the Pureleine and Royal Patraine items when she was younger, due to being so selfish. Category:Magic Items Category:Items Category:First Season Items